The Battle of the Two Souls
by deviantmonroe
Summary: When two souls strive to survive, they will do anything to achieve their goal.


Title: The Battle of the Two Souls

Rating: R

Summary: When two souls strive to survive, they will do anything to achieve their goal.

# of Words: So many dramatic words...sigh

Pairing/Category: Harry/Draco, Drama/Angst

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Rowling does. Lucky scamp she is.

Author's Notes: Based on the song by shivers Britney Spears, "Everytime". It is the only song of hers I can stand...

--------------------------------

_And every time I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And every time I see you in my dreams _

_I see your face_

_It's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

_----------------------------------------_

"Draco. Where have you been?"

Draco whirled around to spot his father standing behind him just as he had been sneaking through the back door. "Oh...hello Father. I was just–," the words weren't even out of his mouth before a hand was brought stingingly across his cheek. "Don't you dare lie to me Draco. I know where you have been."

Of course his father had known where he was. He only had spies watching out for Draco everywhere to see if he was going to see Harry. He should have known better than to have skipped his fathers dinner party and gone to see him.

_But I had to...Harry had said he had good news for me..._

And indeed it had been good news. In fact it was the one piece of news that Draco had been waiting forever for. The news that Harry had gotten the letter from his penpal in the States that it was alright for them to come see him. His only escape from his tyrant father. Their only escape from him

"I just didn't want to attend the dinner Father. That is all." Draco lied through his teeth, staring hard and in what he hoped was an attempt at a neutral expression. But from the look on Lucius' hard unforgiving face he wasn't buying his story one bit.

"You went to go see _him_ didn't you?" Lucius growled in a low, dangerous tone.

"No. I was with Blaise." That wasn't the entire truth though. True, he had went to go see Blaise before he took off for Harry's but he had only been there a few minutes. "Then I went over to Aunt Bella's for the rest of the evening to talk with her."

"Well then why don't I just ask her if that is true?" Lucius said, the corners of his face turning up in a demonic grin.

Draco gulped visibly showing immediately the weakness he had hoped Lucius wouldn't exploit. Before even thinking about it, Draco reached out and socked Lucius in the mouth. His father reeled backwards, his eyes wide with shock and before either one of them could stop it Draco was punching and kicking every inch of Lucius he could reach.

His fist collided with the strong chest of his father and a spurt of blood shot out of Lucius' mouth as he pitched forward and fell to the ground, coughing and choking up streams of his own blood, his grey eyes turned up with fear to the same grey eyes of his son.

Even with the shock of the blow they both knew what had happened. Lucius was bleeding internally. He would soon drown in his own blood and die.

Draco looked down at his father, his eyes suddenly cold as those haunting eyes slowly slid shut, "That's your problem. Always was. You underestimate love."

-----------------------------

_At night I pray_

_That soon your face would fade away_

_Every time I try to fly _

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And every time I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face_

_It's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

_----------------------------------------_

"Draco! What are you doing here!" A shocked Harry whispered when Draco Apparated at the foot of his bed with a small pop.

"Shh!" he said, coming over and placing a hand over Harry's mouth silencing him for a moment. Harry tore his hand away from his mouth whispering in a low tone, "What are you-," Draco's hand went over his mouth again.

"Mmmmfh! Draco!" Harry exclaimed through his hand as he tried to tug it away.

"Shh Harry. We need to get out of here. Now. I've...done...we just need to get out of here now." Draco whispered in a hurried tone.

"What is going on Draco?" Harry said, sitting up straight in the bed and putting his glasses on so he could see clearly. Draco's hair was mused as if he had been in a scuffle and his face was flushed as if he had been running a long distance in a short period of time. "Draco did your dad do something?"

Draco winced, "No. He's dead. I...I killed him. I didn't mean to! I just got so wound up and I didn't know what was happening and before I knew it there was blood coming out of his mouth. I knew what it meant...and I just left him there...to die...," Draco was sobbing by now, crystalline tears tracing perfect trails across his pale cheeks. He slumped to the floor, his head cradled in his hands as he sobbed heavily. Harry hurried over to him, wrapping his arms around him shushing him comfortingly as one hand ran through his mussed and dirty hair. "Shh...shh...come on if you wake the Dursleys Draco we are both gonna be in deep shit. Look...we'll...just leave and go to my penpals like we had planned and...,"

"No. We can't. They'll catch us." Draco cut him off quickly.

Harry took some time to consider what their options were. Basically those were run, run or run. He stood, pulling Draco to his feet and wiping the tears that were still tracing patterns across his pearly cheeks.

Harry leaned in and placed a small kiss on Draco's lips, resting his forehead against Draco's, "We'll be fine. Nothing can stop love. We know that...and if we hold to that...nothing can stop us. Nothing you hear me?" he said shaking Draco as if trying to bring him to his senses. The tears stopped almost instantly as Draco straightened slightly, "Your right Harry. Nothing can keep two souls apart. Especially ours."


End file.
